


3am

by Runningwithoddlydrawn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Brownies, F/F, Fluff, They're so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningwithoddlydrawn/pseuds/Runningwithoddlydrawn
Summary: It's 3am and Tobin should be asleep but she isn't. Short, sweet, and fluffy.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is the first fic I have published. This was an idea that was floating in my head so I made a short, sweet piece. I hope you enjoy.

Whistling was something Christen had become accustomed to. The melodies flowing around her and slowly becoming a part of the norm. What wasn’t normal was to hear the sound of whistling at 3am. Christen turned on to her back slowly to look at where Tobin should have been (in bed cuddling her), but she found that the space was empty and cold – void of its usual warmth. She groaned softly rubbing the sleep from her eyes and sat up slowly.

Christen made her way out of the warmth of her bed to find out why Tobin was up at this time and why she was whistling. Christen winced at the cold floor beneath her feet and considered getting back into bed, but before she could decide she heard a muffled ‘ _shit_ ’ before the whistling ensued. She shook her head and followed the sound towards the kitchen.

Tobin was at the sink washing the dishes completely lost in thought - she didn’t even notice she was whistling. This week had been busy and filled with meetings leaving her feeling lethargic; however, her mind was reeling, and sleep was the last thing Tobin wanted to do. As she shut off the tap, two slender arms wrapped around her midsection. “What are you doing awake, honey? You’ve got an early start.” Tobin asked softly as she turned in Christen’s arms.

“Well, I would be asleep, but someone’s whistling woke me up. And I should be asking you that!” Christen nudged Tobin’s shoulder with her forehead not wanting to move from the embrace.

“I didn’t even realise…I’m sorry.”

“I know, it’s okay. But seriously what are you doing awake? It’s 3am!”

“Well, I couldn’t sleep, and I was thinking about the next drop and what we could include. I needed to do some research, so I went to the office.” Tobin tightened her arms around Christen and began swaying softly as she explained. “Then I started craving a popsicle, but we didn’t have any…so…I made brownies instead.”

Christen jerked her head back to look into her favourite pair of eyes and couldn’t help but laugh softly. She leaned forward and kissed Tobin softly, “you’re crazy…I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tobin smiled into the kiss, her hands moving down her fiancée’s back.

“So, how long do these brownies take in the oven?” 

“About 45 minutes…why?”

“Let’s see what we can do in that time.” Christen winked (tried) and led Tobin out of the kitchen.

Christen never thought she would be the type to sit on the kitchen floor in just her bra and a pair of shorts eating brownies out of the pan. Alas, her she was doing exactly that with the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, kudos, requests...:) I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
